This proposal is for the establishment of a research base for the Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP). The Childrens Cancer Study Group will serve as the research base to ten CCOP's. The states represented in this program are: Arizona, California, Minnesota, Missouri, New Jersey, North Dakota, Pennsylvania, South Dakota, and Wisconsin.